


Freeze Your Brain // Stay With Me

by InkfaceFahz



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And not for the entire fic, Consensual, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Magic, Mild Bimbofication, OOC Jace is OOC for a reason, PWP, Post-Coital Cuddling, Ral Zarek can't ever shut up, Tattoo Kink, Trans Jace Beleren, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, migraines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkfaceFahz/pseuds/InkfaceFahz
Summary: The first thing one thinks of when Ral Zarek comes up is “disruptive”. The next several things are usually a string of curse words. Jace likely wasn't planning for the the way Ral's idea of "helping" him with a chronic problem would make him feel, however, nor was Ral himself.Not as though either of them minded, however.





	Freeze Your Brain // Stay With Me

Ravnica was a loud plane. Not only the audible bustle of the city, but for telepaths, constantly buzzing with unguarded thoughts. It grew exhausting. Painful, sometimes, even. Jace had developed migraines living among the other Guildless teenagers when he’d first arrived, and even as an adult it got to him sometimes. 

He’d never have expected Ral Zarek, much less Ral’s cock, factoring in to relieving him of it. The first thing one thinks of when Ral Zarek comes up is “disruptive”. The next several things are usually a string of curse words. Having had to work with him, though, Jace learned he was a bit more complex than he let on. He also had a tendency to have answers to anything instantly – though the quality of the answer was highly variable. Brainstorming seemed to be his only hobby outside chucking lightning at things out of boredom. Which meant that when a random spike of mental activity after wrapping up mediating an Izzet-Simic dispute left Jace clutching his head brace against the wall and Ral – who’d stayed for a minute to give Jace several documents courtesy Niv Mizzet regarding constructing a new foundry – watching in alarm as Jace tried to wave him off – he rapidly offered a solution once Jace had explained the psychic weight that occasionally became too much for him. 

“Well,” Ral started, deeply awkwardly, “I… may have something that would ease it?” 

Jace gave him an unimpressed look between the fingers holding his head. 

“No, really. Just-- OK. There’s a… spell that I developed not too long after we first met.” 

“Uh huh,” Jace said, crossing his arms, his expression his unimpressed but a bit pained. 

“It was intended as a back-up plan! It’d… well, it’d cut off your access to mind magic. To your brain, basically.” When Jace dropped his hands to his sides with a shocked expression, Ral hastily added. “Not comatose! That’d be more trouble than it’s worth!” 

“How considerate,” Jace interjected flatly. 

“No, you’d just – not be an X factor. You’d be perfectly fine, you just… couldn’t think beyond the most basic things. Sensory, basic emotions, nothing complex enough to throw a spanner in the works.” Ral quickly realized this wasn’t helping.

“And you’ve never tried to use it?” He asked. 

“Well, you became Guildpact, and I suddenly realized that I had created a spell that if anyone on Ravnica knew it, they’d be able to throw everything into chaos again. So I made sure there’s a specified counter-spell. You know. Just in case it lasted indefinitely.” 

“So you created a spell that strips away my magic, my intelligence, and most of my personality, but decided to ‘responsibly’ make a counter-spell once you realized it could _affect the whole plane just by existing_.”

“Well, in my defense when I was developing the spell we were spending most of our time fighting each other, and I certainly didn’t know you’d be the Guildpact! ” Ral pointed out, which, Jace couldn’t exactly deny. “But I’d be able to – help you out if you needed a break from… whatever it is goes on in your head.” He tried offering Jace, who’d sat back down in one of the chairs in the office, the closest Ral had to approximating a friendly smile. His natural inclination tended to be rather smirking. He still looked a bit smug despite his efforts.

“So, what, for a few hours, I just…?” Of all the things Jace thought about, not having to think wasn’t one of them. 

“You relax! You’d be perfectly functional, go places, hold – simple conversation, but without – Without...” Ral sighed, and leaned his forehead against his hand. Jace looked a bit puzzled. Even without one of these migraine-like attacks, Ral was trained enough that he had mental defenses against telepaths. 

“I don’t know what it is you feel, exactly, but...” He crossed his arms and looked at the ceiling. 

“I hear an electrical buzz, feel a crackling on my skin, I feel-- I felt,” he amended mid sentence, “Like a volcanic island. Isolated, creative, unpredictable, destructive.” Jace realized a few words in Ral spoke of his spark igniting. He’d never heard the man mention it before. Ral when quiet for a moment before looking at Jace. He looked tired, all of a sudden. 

“If the tide of your mind is so rarely at rest… Surely it could use a time of calm to reinvigorate itself. I’ve tested this type of spell, it should work.” 

Jace could be criticized for having a habit of trusting people who previously double crossed him, tried to murder him, or both, but Ral seemed earnest. At the same time, with the years of abuse he’d put his mindscape through constantly erasing it, he felt conflicted.

“You’re certain this won’t…” Jace paused and switched his question, “Would I remember? After… becoming myself again?” 

“Only impressions, your brain won’t really be working as hard to file away memories. You’ll remember generally what you do, though, and it’s not like you’ve been drugged – it’s just… less you in the way. No pre-existing memories would be affected – just… most of them stored away. C’mon, it seems like your mind’s aching something awful,” Ral offered, Jace offering a nod in return. It _was_ hellish on the rare occasions his mind flooded with – everything. 

“Just take a couple hours off, I’ll find something to do while you relax, then, tah! Back to stick-up-his-ass Jace,” he joked. 

“… All right.” Prompted with a gesture from Jace’s hand that wasn’t clutching his head, Ral leaned over and whispered something in a language Jace didn’t identify in his ear. 

Jace dropped his hand from his forehead to his lap. Then, Jace smiled. It was creepy for the exact fact that he genuinely looked happy. Ral knew it would probably make him a little euphoric, but that.. that was weird.

“Uh, hey, seems like it worked? Know who I am? Who you are?” Ral asked, leaning on the arm of the chair. Jace stood up and looked at him.

“Feels so nice,” he said softly. 

Thank goodness, he hadn’t lobotomized the Guildpact after all. Just made him… cuter, actually. He looked the same, but all the mannerisms that distanced Jace from other people were gone. The way he tucked his chin to the side, giving people a cold, sidelong look, that was gone. Jace just… looked at him with warm eyes. Ral assumed the glamours to disguise a total lack of sleep were enchantments and thus they stuck around, same as the ones Ral cast to look a bit more alive whenever he left his labs, though the other man being an illusionist – if not able to do them right now -- they certainly were much better than Ral’s. Jace had a sense of the aesthetic – just no drive to use to be attractive, usually. 

“You look nice.” Jace’s face turning a shade pinker made Ral realize he’d said that aloud. Ral turned away. 

“I’m sticking around so I can take the spell off, do what you want,” he said, stubbornly. 

“The spell? Oh, right…” 

“Did the damn thing turn you into a complete ditz?” 

“It’s just… quiet,” Jace said after what to Ral was an agonizingly long moment of thought. 

“Yes, you’re welcome, and all that,” Ral said, waving a hand over his shoulder flippantly and walking to where the folio of paperwork he’d had to bring was. “I’ve got some schematics to work on, if I could make use of a desk.” 

Jace didn’t say anything, just stared at the tattoo on Ral’s arm until he uttered, “That’s lovely. Not… Ravnican?” He inquired.

It was Ral’s turn to blush, though Jace couldn’t see it. 

“Maybe that didn't make you as dumb as I thought. No,” he confirmed, stretching his arm out. “Kamigawan. Much finer needles than whatever Gruul shaman did your tattoos had.”

“You don’t like mine?” Jace sounded crestfallen, like one of the socialite children of an Orzhov or Rakdos scion disappointed his date for a party didn’t like his outfit.

Ral, amazed as his ability to say precisely the wrong thing, turned and reassured Jace. “No, no, I meant, good eye for spotting needlework that isn’t from here. They may use large needles, but Gruul have some of the boldest pigments on any plane. Even on skin as pale as yours, the white pops,”he said, aimlessly tracing a thumb over the lines on Jace’s face. Jace giggled, which unnerved him like the smile. Especially when he realized his pants felt tight. When he realized how fucking thankful he was Jace couldn’t access his mind even he wanted to. Because suddenly it was full of envisioning sex with _the Guildpact_ , which he knew would get him flayed alive by the other guilds, never mind his own boss.

Unfortunately for Ral, a lack of telepathy didn’t prevent Jace from noticing a partially risen erection that happened to be poking him right over his crotch. Ral didn’t breathe for a second, but nearly keeled over when Jace immediately sank to his knees to undo the closures on Ral’s pants. 

“What are you doing? Fuck!” Ral spat, again imagining what countless people would do if they knew the Guildpact himself was attempting to service a man generously called the Izzet Idiot by others highly-ranked within their guilds. Ral was destructive when he tried, but he’d rather stick to his own matters, making him a kooky joke to many other guildmages of equivalent rank. Ral closed his eyes for just a second imagining Exava watching Jace, their Guildpact, lustily wrestle his cock out and begin stroking. He almost snickered at the image. 

“It seemed... uncomfortable,” Jace explained. Fuck, Ral didn’t realize such a spell would take away the part of Jace that loathed being open. Instead, it turned him into a man who would open his mouth on a the spin of a coin. 

“If this doesn’t relax it, my holes should help.” Now Ral was rock hard, not quite able to believe this was happening. 

“Jace,” Ral started, cautiously, before a loud moan. “Fuck, I didn’t think you’d even ever --” 

Ral lost the sentence to a moan as Jace took his cock in his mouth. 

“ --Never -- expected you t-t-to.. fuck me under this spell,” Ral stuttered. And Jace’s mention of other places on him Ral could relieve himself… Ral gasped as Jace, of his own volition, pulled Ral’s cock into his mouth to the base, bobbing his head back and forth on it. It was enough to make Ral weak in the knees. 

“Let’s -- get to a bed,” Ral strangled out, half-hissing, half-begging. Jace, in his state, was there to please, and so he obeyed, Ral silently thanked the stars he did so, before Ral blew a load over the paperwork.

It had been a while since Ral had been with anyone. He assumed the same was true for the Guildpact, though he had to admit the younger man did a decent job sucking his dick – enough that between that and the long-term dry spell he was horny enough to admit to himself that he needed to get his cock inside Jace again, and fast. He reached his hands over Jace’s, which struggled to get his own pants off.

“Pity’s sake, you can’t even undo your ridiculous outfit in this state?” 

“Oh no, no,” Jace said brightly, “It’s always a bit of a hassle.” As entertaining as Ral found Jace before, something about him now was just driving him wild with lust. He finally found the clasps, as Jace smiled at him. 

Ral wrestled the pants and underwear off, stroking Jace’s soft, pale, hips a bit, admiring the tattoos that extended down there in angular turns on the sides of his hips. Ral’d expected them to be a bit tense, but Jace looked as hungry for this as Ral was trying not to show he was. “I’m going to fuck your front first,” he said, then thinking to add, “If that pleases you.” 

“Hmm, you’re so polite now Ral,” Jace practically _cooed_ and leaned back onto the duvet, spreading his legs a little wider, his privates just barely hanging off the edge of the bed. A perfect angle. “That’s what it’s there for!” 

Well. That settled that then. “Well, I wanted to check, I hadn’t… planned to have sex with you when I created the spell – Jace, you’re so fucking wet,” he abruptly realized the moment he started to stroke the lips and small, sensitive cock, planning to prep him with a couple fingers, but finding there wasn’t any need. So he angled his cock with Jace's pelvis and began, carefully at first, to enter him. The other man moaned in reply, reaching – reaching for Ral’s hand? 

“How sweet,” Ral murmured as he filled Jace with his full length, taking the outstretched, grasping hand in his hand. Jace’s grip surprised him, tight, like he never wanted to let go. “Wouldn’t you rather I play with with your dick, though?” 

Jace mumbled something incomprehensible in reply, and Ral felt a muscle spasm tighten around his dick and he thrusted harder, the base of his cock hitting Jace’s small one with each inward thrust. Ral was suddenly overcome with strangely… possessive feelings over the man squirming beneath him. After all, it was because of Ral’s spell that Jace… actually admitted to wanting this… 

Ral moaned as he felt one of Jace’s legs wrap around him, pulling him as deep as he could. “-- G-good thing you aren’t like this all the time…” He could feel Jace’s cunt get even wetter when he said that. 

“If I was I’d be such a treat for you--” Jace cut off his sentence with a gasp as Ral pulled out, flipped him over, and using a mixture of oil stored by his bed -- Ral surprised Jace even masturbated -- and some of Jace’ own fluids, stretched him out before leaning close over him and lovingly, deeply fucking his ass, Jace gasping. 

“Y’like that, you… slutty little boy…” Ral growled in Jace’s ear, rolling his hips back and forth so every thrust made Jace moan into the downy quilt. 

“You had a thing f’r me long before this, admit it… The first chance to freeze your brain and you’re all over my cock…” 

Jace let out a sharp whine and nodded, his face buried in the bed. 

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you… Who’s the mind sculptor now?” Ral teased, a little more gently, stroking Jace’s cock and slit. He did this as a favor -- he simply hadn’t expected Jace to take it as a chance to hook up with him. 

Jace squirmed before quietly whispering, “You are, you are, you are,” babbling over and over as he shuddered, coming for at least the second time, as Ral pulled out and came all over Jace’s skin. It was intense,no doubt, to be sexually forward with such a spell piloting your mind, so Ral grabbed a cloth, carefully cleaned his cum off the spent, smaller man, and wrapping him up in the blankets, holding him. 

“You should come back now,” Ral urged. 

“You… probably are right…” 

“Of course I’m right. I’m not only a genius, I’m the one you had take yours away.” 

“It’s towards evening -- surely the minds have begun to quiet.” 

Jace smiled up at him, an expression Ral would miss once he undid the spell. 

“Can we do this again, though?” Jace asked. It had been clear, it had been peaceful… 

Ral kissed his cheek. “We can always try this again.” He then said another phrase that Jace certainly couldn’t understand in this state, and though he turned his head away, he shifted closer to Ral in his arms. 

Ral could more than live with that in the Guildpact -- in Jace’s -- comfortable bed with the comfortable man in his arms.


End file.
